Love by the Fire
by spazzgirl
Summary: if there was a way to describe their love for one another, it would be like a blazing fire. Rated M for lemons! PWP with some fluff.


**Love by the Fire**

**Hey everyone, time for a NaruSaku smut one-shot by yours truly! I was actually going to start this one before I started my SasuNaruSaku one. **

**This one is just going to be straight PWP with some fluff added in ^_^.**

**Disclaimer: I own no claim over Naruto**

**Summary: **if there was a way to describe their love for one another, it would be like a blazing fire

**Ages:**

**Naruto and Sakura: 23**

**ENJOY!**

The sounds of moaning and panting filled the room. Two figures could be seen due to the outline of the burning fire. The smaller figure arched into the touch of the bigger one.

Calloused hands buried themselves into beautiful pink locks that reminded him of her namesake.

_Sakura_

The rosette moaned into her lovers kiss as their lower extremity rubbed against one another. Naruto growled as he could smell the arousal dripping from his lover's womanhood. Small lithe hands found their way and began to tug on his throbbing arousal. The blonde dipped his head back as this goddess began to please him.

Even a king submits to his queen's sensual touches.

"Sakura-chan," he breathed hotly into her ear.

She hummed as she rubbed her erecting breasts against his chiseled chest. One of her hands began to move up and to stroke the powerful muscles that clenched. Emerald eyes watched in fascination as drops of sweat fell from his head towards his neck. She watched as his veins showed each time he would let out a groan.

The muscles in his arms rippled as he gently placed his queen onto the carpet. Cerulean eyes taking in the wonderful sight before him. Laying naked as the day she was born, was the one person who held his heart, and the only person he could ever truly love with his heart and soul. Leaning down, Naruto brought Sakura into another passion filled kiss. Breaking away he began his descent, sharpened canines nipping and nibbling on her soft skin. She moaned as she felt him leaving his mark, showing everyone who she belonged to.

To Naruto, a simple wedding ring wasn't enough to show his claim. No, he had to mark her both as a human and an animal, after all Kurama had left some animalistic characteristic after being extracted. The blonde growled as he could taste the coppery feel of his mate's blood. Gently his tongue began to clean up the mess he left and gave a loving kiss on the mark. Continuing on, he nuzzled between his wife's breasts, loving how perfect they were and how he could take them wholly in his mouth.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle as her husband's hair began to tickle her. It was even worse when he had some stubbles on his jawline as well. The blonde took the left one in his mouth and began to suckle like a starving babe. The rosette arched her back, feeding more of her breast into her husband's hungry mouth. She wrapped her legs around his powerful slim waist and began to rub their arousals. Naruto growled again as her juices were coating his erection. Nipping the bud he began to move onto the twin and gave the same treatment.

He purred as his lover started to stroke his hair. Sakura swore that if Naruto had fox ears and a tail, she'd see the tail swaying happily and the ears twitching.

"Naruto," she whimpered, "please I need you koi."

Releasing her right breast with a 'pop,' he moved down even more and nuzzled her stomach.

"My sweet queen, my love," he nipped her toned stomach, "you need to be patience."

"But I miss you," she whined.

Looking up, mischievous cerulean shined, "I could tell, your arousal says it all," he grinned.

"Idiot, don't ruin the mood," she swatted his head playfully.

"Well, we can always bring it back," his skilled tongue gave a soft stroke on her dripping folds.

The rosette arched her back as she felt his wet muscle beginning to please her nether regions. She could feel his hot breath as he panted against her dripping womanhood. A cry of pleasure escaped her lips as his tongue slithered into her hot wet cavern. He moaned as he tasted the delicious nectar of his wife. Naruto could never get enough of her taste, it was too addicting. His talented tongue managed to stroke her into an orgasm. Sitting back up, he grinned playfully at his soulmate.

"Naruto-koi, please." This time he would not tease her.

Leaning down, his lips brushed against her ear. "If my queen wishes, then so be it."

He began to coat the head of his erection with her juices, allowing his entry to be easy and painless. Sakura moaned as she could feel the tip of his length beginning to enter her, he growled as her walls clenched slightly around the head. Holding her hips, he began to slide inside of her slowly, wanting to savor the moans his beautiful wife had to offer. Once he was fully seated, he brought her lips into a kiss and began to move.

The fire besides the couple began to heat up intensely as if synchronizing with their intense passion to one another.

Sakura gripped the carpet beneath her as her lover moved against her. His powerful strokes rubbing her insides so wonderfully. It felt like each time they made love, it was a whole different experience each time. She could feel the intense love he had for her through his movements. The rosette could feel the heat radiating off of his body as if a spark lit up within him, causing her to burn from his passion and love.

Naruto groaned as his lover was able to match his intense love. It was as if two sparks rubbed against one another and created a fire that roared with a warmth that could set a whole forest on fire. Growling, he took one of her tempting buds in his mouth. As he sucked on her teat, Naruto took one of her hands in his, and held onto it. Turning to the side, Sakura couldn't help but notice at how their skin contrasted one another. His golden tan clashed against her peach color. She may have wanted a fair skinned dark haired prince at first, but found love within a golden haired king.

The blonde above her groaned into her soft skin as her walls were tightening around him. Sakura moaned when he managed to rub against her deep walls. Removing himself from her skin, he pressed their foreheads against one another and gave her a gentle smile as he slowed his movements a bit. Sitting up and pulling her into his lap, Naruto continued his movements. Sakura thrashed against the carpet as his movements started to become intense. The blonde moved with the feel of a man truly in love and expressing it through one of the most intimate ways possible.

Cerulean eyes watched with intensity as the fire gave his soulmate a heavenly glow. Naruto drank in the sight before him as this woman below him, offered both her soul and heart to him. Green clashed with blue as the rosette opened her eyes. Both eyes glowing with the love they had for one another. With one more movements of his hips, Naruto brought his lover into a powerful orgasm. He watched as Sakura quivered in pleasure as she came, from the way her lips parted as she cried to the high heavens, to the way her back arched as she could no longer contain the immense amount of pleasure that pooled within her.

Watching as his wife come, brought Naruto into his own intense orgasm. He pulled her hips roughly against his, strong hands held her firmly as he spilled his seeds into her womb. Sakura watched as the blonde dropped his head, his canines showing, and sweat coating his face, giving his face a shine like look. After three shots of hot sperm, Naruto held himself up before he crushed the rosette.

Pressing their foreheads against one another, cerulean eyes lit up with happiness, only to receive the same from emerald.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey to you too," she laughed out.

Closing their eyes, they rubbed their noses together like foxes, and gave out a small laugh. Sakura happily cuddling into her husband's chest loving the warmth his body had to offer, despite being covered with a blanket. With a loving smile, Naruto's bandaged arm gently stroke her hair and kissed the diamond her forehead adored.

"Aishiteru my love." He whispered lovingly against her forehead.

The two ended up sleeping in front of the fire that was slowly dying as they started to fall into a peaceful slumber.

**END**

**I SWEAR ALL THIS FLUFFINESS IS GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME!**

**I tried a different writing style with this one, so I hoped you all enjoyed it. **

**Anyways "Me and You" will probably be updated soon. **


End file.
